Hollow
by JadeAndKate
Summary: [implied slash] Songfic based on James Blunt's Goodbye My Lover. Sometimes life catches you offguard. Angst. Kevin Nash, Scott Hall


Title: Hollow Author: Jade Rating: PG13 - implied m/m slash, angst Characters: Kevin Nash/Scott Hall Summary: Songfic based on James Blunt's "Goodbye My Lover." Sometimes life catches you off-guard.

* * *

_So, it's come to this.  
Did I disappoint you or let you down Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown _

Alot of people, at this moment, after watching what they hold dearest walk away, would say that somewhere deep down in the dark corner of their soul, they knew. They knew the moment would come eventually.

_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun Yes, I saw you were blind and I knew I had won _

But, not him. In his wildest dreams, he never imagines this could happen. Even in the darkest of the night when the darkest dreams come to call, this was never feared.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right Took your soul out into the night _

What went wrong? How did it all go so wrong? When Scott had sat him down with a 'Can I talk to you, Kev?', he hadn't anticipated the words that flowed from that beloved mouth. As each word escaped to pierce the happy bubble around him, Kevin could almost imagine the sharp points gleefully careening through the air straight towards his heart.

_It may be over but it won't stop there I am here for you if you'd only care _

After a long, silent pause in which Kevin stared blankly into Scott, Scott asked 'You can't be too shocked?'

_You toucked my heart, You touched my soul You changed my life and all my goals _

But, he was. This was the man he'd planned his life around, the man he'd planned his life with. He just couldn't function without Scott.

_Love is blind, that I knew And my heart was blinded by you _

With that thought bouncing in his head, Kevin was able to mutter a quiet 'Are you sure?' Hearing Scott answer, "Yes. I'm just not happy here anymore," took any air Kevin may have found to fill his sails away.

_I kissed your lips and held your head Shared your dreams and shared your bed I know you well, I know your smell I've been addicted to you _

Above all else, including his own happiness, Kevin wanted Scott to be happy. Kevin found he couldn't deny Scott his chance. It would kill him. So, with a shaky hand covering his face, Kevin nodded, "Ok, if it's what you want...ok." He couldn't quite keep his voice from breaking on that very last word.

_Goodbye, my lover Goodbye, my friend You have been the one, you have been the one for me Goodbye, my lover Goodbye, my friend You have been the one, you have been the one for me _

Some may have seen this as giving up. Some may have decided Kevin wanted it over just as much as Scott. They would be wrong.

_I am a dreamer and when I wake You can't break my spirit, It's my dreams you take _

It was the bravest thing Kevin had ever done. It was the bravest thing anyone could ever do when faced with the situation.

_And as you move on, remember me Remember us and all we used to be _

To give up everything you hold dear, to sacrifice your own happiness and contentment for that of someone else and just let them go.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile I've watched you sleeping for a while I'd be the father of your child I'd spend a lifetime with you _

Now, hours later, after watching Scott walk out leaving with a soft kiss and a "I'll see ya, Big Guy" behind him, Kevin sat by the back window of their home staring out into the darkness. What now?

_I know your fears, You know mine We've had our doubts but now we're fine And I love you, I swear that's true I cannot live without you _

Memories of their time together flickered through his mind like a movie. All of the good times and the bad. The times together and apart. Times as friends and lovers. All over now.

_Goodbye, my lover Goodbye, my friend You have been the one, you have been the one for me Goodbye, my lover Goodbye, my friend You have been the one, you have been the one for me _

He heard the door open and for just a second, his heart jumped with the hope Scott had come back. But, when he turned, it wasn't Scott he found. With a small sigh and a sinking heart, he turned back to gaze out the window.

_And I still hold your hand in mine In mine when I'm asleep And I will bare my soul in time When I'm kneeling at your feet _

Kevin felt familiar arms encircle his neck from behind and a husky voice in his ear. "How you feeling?" With a deep breath, Kevin leaned his head against Shawn's chest.

_Goodbye, my lover Goodbye, my friend You have been the one, you have been the one for me Goodbye, my lover Goodbye, my friend You have been the one, you have been the one for me _

"I feel...hollow"

_I'm so hollow, baby I'm so hollow I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow I'm so hollow, baby I'm so hollow I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow _


End file.
